


Astronomical Love: United as one.

by dreamsofaugust



Series: Astronomical Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofaugust/pseuds/dreamsofaugust
Summary: Astronomical Love is based on a challenge I did for a game, however in creating these characters. I fell in love with them, so I decided to write a story about the planets, space and the stars as dateable characters. Each with different kinks and personalities just like humans but with powers.
Series: Astronomical Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853320





	Astronomical Love: United as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Astronomical Love was based off an otome game, so there may be chances where the readers will have to vote and come together for an outcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astronomical Love is based on an otome game environment that I did for a challenge. You date planets with different personalities and different routes. I took inspiration from Shall We Date and Voltage when making this storyline.
> 
> You also have the ability to date stars and space as well, please enjoy my original storyline. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @DreamsOfAugust or @DreamsOfWriterAugust on Twitter and Tumblr! Thank you.

Shade was all you could think about as you walked out of your job. In your bag was fabric, some needles and some design ideas. No one had come into the shop requesting any new outfits lately so you took this time to take a break. Walking down the sidewalk, you noticed a beautiful willow tree with a blanket under it. Almost as if the tree knew you were coming? You walked towards the tree, not realizing it but at the moment. You couldn't feel the sun beaming down at you, all you felt was the gentle one blowing against you and cooling you down. Sitting down your bag, you sat on the blanket. You unzipped your bag looking for a snack as your stomach growled. As you rummaged, your hand tapped against something metallic. Confused; you pull out the metallic device. To your surprise, it was your Nintendo game from home. A memory flashed into your mind. You had plans to replay one of your favorite games but work has kept you consistently busy. Even to the point that you'd arrive home around 11/12 am. You happily powered on the game and began a new save. "Astronomical Love, our love is out of this world." Having beaten the game before, you had every single character unlocked. Even the secret ones. The game starts with your character waking up in a deluxe bedroom, the bedroom full of silk and riches and riddled with gold. The character you play as is nicknamed 'Milkyway'. Getting close to some characters earned you the nickname. 'Milk-kun' or 'Milky'. The room your character wakes up in is a guest bedroom in the house of astrology. Once your character fully awakens, you'll notice that your surrounded by endless men. Some of them scowling, some confused, some concerned, and some interested. Your character panicks before a man dressed as a butler settles you down. This just so happened to be your favorite part of the game! "Welcome to the house of Astrology. You lay before the divine planets in all their glory." One by one the game introduces the characters.

Uranus aka Xander: The perverted flirt.

Venus aka Peitho: eccentric and lovey-dovey.

Mercury aka Chase: never in one place, peppy.

Jupiter aka Almuluk (nicknamed Al): Cocky bastard with a soft side.

Mars aka Rowan: one word, Tsundere.

Saturn aka Cronus: business man with killer social skills.

Neptune aka Sergio: deep love for water, mostly emotional.

Earth aka Sora: sarcastic yet playful with a hint of danger.

Sun aka Apollo: hopeless lovesick puppy who needs an actual  
relationship.

Space aka Void: Silent beauty who's full of mystery.

Stars aka Celeste: motherly instincts with a heart of pure gold.

The character you pick will assist you in your duties as the new and upcoming emperor. You'll be overwhelmed with all the changes at first but with such energy around you. It finally feels like you have a family to come back to, something you want to protect with your life. Before you knew it, you drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of a perfect family. Someone talking seems to rise you out of your endless slumber. As your eyes flutter open and you sit up, you notice that there are people in front of you. Not being awake and assuming that it's your coworkers, you respond. "You know, it's rather rude to wake your boss up." You said in a tired yet annoyed time with a hint of playfulness behind it. A deep voice jolts you awake at the words they speak. "Who said a shrimp like you runs what we do?" Looking at the person who spoke. You notice they look an awful lot like Jupiter from the game. "Astronomical Love™." Surprised, you look around. Damn, this room looks a lot like the room in the game. Another voice speaks but this time it's a caring one. "Don't be rude Al, that's bad manners. I'm sorry about him." They speak. As a reflex, you respond. "Celeste?" The caring voice sounds surprised. "You know my name?" You nod and notice the other men in the room. You name them one by one, both their planet names and human names. Defensively, Saturn holds a dagger towards your throat. In a panicked state, you push it away and watch as the dagger once silver. Now turns to gold. All the men glance at a marking on your hand shocked. It was the legendary marking of the emperor. An old legend they were told as they trained when they were younger. "A spirit from a foreign land will come here absolutely undetected and save us all from ruin. They'll rise up and become our emperor. The one who will lead us all to victory will wear the mark of a crescent moon." Looking at the mark your eyes widened. You really were in the game and you had the mark of the emperor? One by one, they all bowed. Even those hesitant to. A male with black hair and a voice like dripping honey spoke. "Dear Emperor, we as the divine planets and beings are in your care~." You flushed a flight red at the flirtatious tone and nodded. As calmly as you could, you sent them away. Before you could even think, a yawn slipped from your lips. "Best to address then when I awaken." Words of tiredness slipped from your mouth as you entered a dreamless slumber.

The emperor of the Divine Planets.

Who will you invite to dance for a chance at romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @DreamsOfAugust or @DreamsOfWriterAugust on Twitter and Tumblr! Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please support me in Tumblr @dreamsofwriteraugust or @DreamsofAugust on Twitter too.


End file.
